Back-Up
by darkgirl3
Summary: Tyler doesn't go alone when he meets Jules at the Grill. He's got aracters: Tyler and Caroline, Alaric, Stefan, Elena, Liz Forbes, Jules. wrote in 2012 just posted though.


**Title: Back-Up**

**Category: Vampire Diaries**

**Characters: Tyler and Caroline, Alaric, Stefan, Elena, Liz Forbes, Jules.**

**Summary: Tyler doesn't go alone when he meets Jules at the Grill. He's got Back-up.**

**BAN: I know it's short, but it was just a rewrite of that scene. I thought it needed to be changed. Hope you enjoyed./B**

**********AN 2: This was previously posted on Live Journal **

**BTC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC/B**

**Back-Up**

It was no secret in Mystic Falls that it had its 'it' couples and everybody knew who they were if they lived there. There was another thing that everybody knew and it was you didn't mess with those couples. Trying to break them up would be like cutting ice with a plastic knife. They protected their own and strangers were never well received especially when they just wanted to cause trouble. That was exactly what Jules was trying to do. Start shit that wasn't true or they already knew and had dealt with.

Caroline walked in the Grill looking around for Tyler; they'd been together for three years. They were one of those couples everybody knew about and didn't dare try and get between them. They survived everything thrown at them and they were best friends too. She went over sitting down beside her boyfriend kissing him.

"Hey, didn't think you'd make it," Tyler said kissing her back wrapping his arm around her. He really was glad she'd showed, he didn't want deal with what was coming. He had agreed to meet with Mason's friend, but he wasn't doing it alone. He just wasn't sure how to tell her that he knew that Mason was dead; he just wanted her to leave.

"I told you I'd be here, my mom's over there, she said we get any problems just call her over," Caroline said, there were a few perks to her mom knowing her secret. She promised she would never tell anybody else and they had to count on that. They had Damon and Stefan too even if Tyler was still pissed at Damon. They both knew it was better to have him on their sides than trying to kill them.

It wasn't many people in the Grill this morning and Jules was defiantly going to get a surprise. Everybody that was in there were their friends or family. Their friends were pretty much their family these days. Caroline looked up hearing the door open and knew that the she-wolf was there. Damon was the only one that wasn't there; they didn't need him starting a fight with her. It was clear with Rose's death that a bite did kill.

It was obvious that Jules wasn't expecting company, but she sat down across from them in the booth anyways. "First, she is my girlfriend, second I don't take orders from nobody," Tyler said right off, "And you're going be nice to her, or you can leave right now," he was laying the rules down right off, nobody was going to be mean to Caroline. "Yeah she's a vampire, so what, she's been my girlfriend since I was fifteen, sure as hell not dumping her for some stupid we're 'enemies' line'," Caroline was grinning because Jules face was showing she didn't like this at all.

"Everybody in here knows our secret, even the sheriff over there, she's my mom, try anything and our history teacher," Caroline said pointing to where Alaric was sitting, "Will just take his nifty little gun and fill you full of wolfsbane, you won't wake up," she was Tyler's girlfriend and he was an Alpha after all and he was already showing it.

"You set me up," Jules said not looking around, she'd wanted to help Tyler, she was wrong about who he was. He might be new to being a wolf, but he didn't play, if she made one wrong move she wasn't going back. She had never expected this when she saw him at his house the other afternoon. He looked lost and she could have sworn there was nothing there that would shown for this amount of leadership.

"No, but you never bring a knife to a gun fight and I'm not stupid enough to come alone," Tyler said, "I know that Mason's dead, I've dealt with it and we don't need you coming around here acting like you're in charge of everything, you're not," he said leaning closer into her space telling her that he was in charge of this town and she'd better leave or he was going to show her the door personally. His eyes flashed golden in that moment and a growl escaped. He couldn't turn at will, but he could still growl and his eyes could turn.

Caroline couldn't help, but smile because just two nights ago she would never have expected that to come from Tyler. He'd known about Mason being dead for a while, but he had been terrified of the note he'd found. He was supposed to one of the strongest wolves their family had seen let alone all the wolves out there. George Lockwood journals' and Mason's were going to get her boyfriend through this.

"Don't even think about coming back either, we don't want you here, Jules, or your pack," Caroline said, "If you do then you won't have to worry about leaving," she knew that if Tyler didn't have at her then Damon would. They were already dealing with enough problems with the Originals trying to start stuff up. Elijah was already there and this Klaus guy wanted Elena dead, one crisis was enough for them.

Jules got up from the table and she walked out, she didn't turn her back to them however. She didn't like the odds that she was against at the moment. It was two vampires she knew in here and a witch was here as well. She hadn't counted on this and being alone without back up wasn't wise at all.

**BTC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC/B**

"I think she got the message," Elena said watching the she-wolf get in her bronco and speed off out of town.

Caroline signed in relief, "Thanks for helping us out, just needed back up in case," she said holding Tyler's hand.

"It's cool, you two have fun today," Elena said hugging her best friend before she took off with Stefan. He was up to something his self with Katherine and Isobel so they had go to. She was sticking around since they were having the huge wake for all the people that had disappeared and died lately.

Caroline watched their friends leave and her mom take off too before they got up. "I'll get us some breakfast then we take off," she said, but Tyler pulled her back into his arms.

He kissed her thanking her for being her; he really didn't think he could deal with all of this without her by his side. She wasn't just his girlfriend, she was his rock, the saving grace that he needed. She'd been his best friend for years and she understood why he was the way he was. She never nagged on him for being a dick. She tried to help him be a better person and because of her he was. "I know we got another year before we can get out of this town, but when we do I'll follow you anywhere," he said sliding his football ring on her ring finger.

She smiled kissing him already knowing what he was saying with the ring. "I'll be your wife someday Tyler and we'll be stronger together," he was the guy for her and she knew it. He was sweet and kind, he just hid behind the walls he put up around others. Ever since his dad's death those walls had started coming down. He was the person she saw everyday and she loved that guy.

He smiled knowing that she was right, he'd just told off a werewolf and he hadn't had to have a weapon in his hand. She'd promised to teach him how to fight against a vampire and he was going do the same for her against a wolf. He let her go this time when she got up and he hoped he never had to watch her go for good. He wouldn't be able to live without his girl.

**BTC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC**

**THE END**


End file.
